


A "Discussion" on the future Divine

by ElektraDaredevil68



Series: The Trials of Clare Tabris and Leliana [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arguing, Conversation, F/F, angry, divine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraDaredevil68/pseuds/ElektraDaredevil68





	A "Discussion" on the future Divine

“What do you mean you don’t want to be Divine”, demanded Teresa, the Inquisitor, to Leliana. Leliana stood up from her chair and staring at the Inquisitor in the eyes, from her desk at the top of the rockery.

“I gave my promise to my love”, Leliana explained again to the Inquisitor, “when I’m done with the Inquisition, I’ll join my love again. This time nothing will come between us. I will not trade my love for power.”

Teresa wanted Leliana to be Divine, but Leliana wasn’t budging at all. Teresa was getting frustrated. She felt exhausted all the time and frustrated at the world. She was a daughter of the Trevelyan line and a lieutenant to the “Hero of Feralden” in Amaranthine. HoF was more of a mother to her then any of her family, despite the fact the Hero was an elf. She was going to ger her way one way or the other. “Tell me, why would you choose her over your sacred duty to the Chantry? Why throw away everything Justina tried to do?” 

“Be careful Inquisitor, you are walking in extremely dangerous territory”, replied Leliana with smoldering fury in her voice and daggers in her eyes!  
Teresa unfortunately, was not wise or smart enough to know when to stop when her mind was fixed on an issue. “Let’s be honest, your elf bed warmer is probably a rotting corpse or bedding someone else!”

SLAP!!!

Teresa felt Leliana slap her on the side of the check so hard she nearly fell on the table in front of her. She tasted blood in her mouth. Then Leliana quickly came around the table, grabbed her arm with the mark and twisted it hard behind her back, and twisted her hand with her palm facing her back and touching her neck. Leliana used her other hand to bash the Inquisitor’s head onto the table with a large crack.

Once she was subdued, Leliana ruthlessly told the Inquisitor, “Don’t ever talk about my love again! You haven’t earned the right or even deserve to mention her!” Leliana withdrew one of her hidden knives, with her hand holding Teresa’s head down she put the blade in her mouth. “I still need your tongue and hand to defeat Corypheus or I would cut them both off. My elf is worth more and has accomplished more than you will ever hope to achieve.”  
Leliana then shoved Teresa into the nearby wood pillar. “You are dismissed Inquisitor. Never talk about my love or the Divine election ever again!”

Teresa then slowly walked down the steps of the rockery, she started to cry. She insulted Justinia to Leliana, and mocked and insulted the “Hero of Feralden”, who was like a second mother to her. She destroyed her friendship with Leliana.


End file.
